The present invention relates generally to geographic location determining devices and, more particularly, to a system and method for providing a customizable geographic location determining service.
Numerous systems have been conventionally implemented for determining a geographic location, and other parameters, of a geo-location determining device associated with persons, things, or apparatuses. Such conventional systems typically include Global Positioning Systems (GPS) to perform the geo-location determination. For example, geolocation devices have been implemented within vehicles for monitoring various vehicle status conditions, such as location, speed, or acceleration. Additionally, geo-location devices have been implemented for monitoring the geo-locations of persons or animals, such as children or pets.
Conventional systems, however, are typically designed for monitoring only specific preset parameters associated with a geo-location device. For example, a conventional system may be designed to enable a user to monitor only a location and one other parameter, such as speed or acceleration, of a geo-location device. Furthermore, conventional systems only permit users to monitor geo-location devices at dedicated central monitoring stations. Conventional systems, therefore, limit access to geo-location device location data to those users who are able to physically access the remote central monitoring station.
Therefore, there exists a need for a system and method that permit a user to tailor the desired parameters that are to be monitored at a geo-location device. There further exists a need for a system and method that permit a user to conveniently access monitored parameters of a geo-location device from nearly any geographic location, thus, eliminating the requirement that a user obtain physical access to a single remote monitoring station.
Systems and methods consistent with the present invention address these needs by providing a geo-location tracking service that permits service subscribers to customize the parameters associated with a tracked device that are to be monitored. A customizable geo-location tracking service, therefore, enables subscribers to tailor the monitored tracked device parameters to fit their particular requirements. Additionally, systems and methods consistent with the present invention provide a geo-location tracking server that receives and stores geo-location and other data from the tracked devices of subscribing users. Use of a geo-location tracking server permits subscribers to obtain remote access to tracked device data stored at the server via a network that interconnects the subscribers with the geo-location tracking server.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention as embodied and broadly described herein, a method of notifying a subscriber of an event notification service of an occurrence of one or more alarm events includes receiving subscriber identity data identifying a subscriber of said service. The method further includes receiving one or more subscriber-selected and defined alarm conditions. The method also includes receiving data associated with at least one of an environment, movement, and operation of a first communication device. The method additionally includes comparing the data with the alarm conditions to determine an occurrence of one or more alarm events. The method further includes communicating an alarm event notification to the subscriber at a second communication device based on the comparison.
In another implementation consistent with the present invention, a method of notifying a subscriber of an event notification service of an occurrence of one or more alarm events includes receiving data associated with at least one of an environment, movement and operation of a first communication device. The method further includes comparing the data with subscriber-selected and defined alarm conditions. The method additionally includes communicating an alarm event notification to a second communication device based on the comparison, wherein the second communication device is selected from a plurality of subscriber-designated communication devices.
In a further implementation consistent with the present invention, a method of tracking a communication device includes receiving a set of subscriber-defined alarm conditions associated with the communication device. The method further includes receiving location and sensor data associated with the communication device. The method also includes comparing the location and sensor data with each alarm condition of the set of subscriber-defined alarm conditions. The method additionally includes indicating an occurrence of one or more alarm events based on the comparison.
In an additional implementation consistent with the present invention, a method of notifying a subscriber of an event notification service of an occurrence of one or more alarm events includes receiving a customized set of alarm conditions from a subscriber of said service. The method further includes sensing parameters associated with at least one of an environment, movement and operation of a communication device. The method additionally includes comparing the customized set of alarm conditions with the sensed parameters. The method further includes notifying the subscriber of an occurrence of one or more alarm events based on the comparison.